


Родственные души.

by efinie



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стефан и Сэм беседуют по душам...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Родственные души.

Так бывает… В пылу драки не заметили, что дверь закрывается автоматически. Так глупо…

И вот теперь сидите на полу, в этой темной коморке, уперевшись спинами друг в друга, ждете, за кем придут первым - за ним или за тобой, и просто разговариваете. Ты рассказываешь ему то, что не рассказывал практически никому: как случилось, что ты стал тем, кто ты сейчас, и почему ты не опасен больше. В ответ он рассказывает историю некой Эленор (ты сомневаешься, что правильно запомнил, но это и неважно) и ее семьи, которые сделали тот же выбор, что и ты. Тебе приятно слышать об этом, но то, что следует дальше, внушает опасения. Наверное, вам с братом повезло, за столько лет вы не встретили ни одного охотника, вы даже не знали об их существовании. И ты понимаешь, что если бы сейчас здесь были он и _твой_ брат, он был бы уже мертв; а если ты и _его_ брат, мертв был бы ты. Но он не такой, в нем нет зла, ты это чувствуешь. Как и то, что вы оба, ты и он, родственные души. Наверное, поэтому вы смогли это, смогли остановиться.

Разговор затягивает…  В темноте говорить о самом сокровенном  гораздо легче, правда? Ты рассказываешь ему о Кэтрин и Елене, о своем брате, он - о своей девушке и своем отце... У него тоже есть брат, в его голосе столько боли, когда он заговаривает о нем:

\- Я видел как он умирает… Дважды…

И ты думаешь, что уже не сможешь понять его до конца. Ты ведь тоже видел, как твой брат был близок к смерти, и даже совсем недавно сам был тому причиной, но это другое: бессмертие накладывает свой отпечаток, и ты уже забыл, каково это, чувствовать страх потерять его. Ты забыл…   Горько усмехаешься про себя: зато то, другое, чувство, которое как раз и следовало бы забыть, никак не забывается…

\- Ты любишь его.- Это не вопрос, а констатация факта.

Ты прожил на земле достаточно, чтобы читать людей без слов: по тому, как он вскинулся на твою фразу, как напряглись его плечи. Ты слышишь, как бешено бьется его сердце и понимаешь, что есть что-то еще, что-то, что он прячет глубоко в себе. Как и ты…

\- Ты хочешь его.- И это тоже не вопрос…

Он резко вздрагивает:

\- Что? Но затем еле слышное:

 - Да... Такое тяжело долго носить в себе, ты знаешь. Он удивлен, когда ты говоришь это, но ты чувствуешь, как он расслабляется.

\- Ты говорил ему?

\- Я сбежал…

И ты готов  рассмеяться в голос, потому что _ты_ делал это сотни раз и это не помогает, и ты говоришь ему об этом.

\- Я знаю… - В его голосе столько безнадежности.

Но разница между вами в том, что у тебя в запасе целая вечность, а они, этот парень и его брат, они живые… Поэтому ты советуешь ему то, на что никогда не решишься сам…

 

Ты совсем не удивлен, когда его брат находит вас первым. В глубине души ты даже завидуешь… У вас с Дэймоном не такие отношения, чтобы он стал искать, если тебя нет несколько часов…

Парень отводит своего брата в сторону, все ему объясняет, и вы расходитесь мирно. Ты провожаешь их взглядом до машины и понимаешь, что не можешь уйти. Просто стоишь, спрятавшись за деревом, и смотришь на них. Смотришь, как парень что-то горячо доказывает брату, а потом не выдерживает и впивается в его губы поцелуем. Ты замираешь и выдыхаешь, только когда руки его брата обвиваются вокруг его шеи и притягивают к себе. Ты только сейчас замечаешь, что не дышал все это время, стоял, вцепившись в кору, до побелевших костяшек. Он все-таки решился… Что ж, иногда тебе кажется, что ничего не бывает в жизни просто так, и, возможно, вы встретились для того, чтобы _ты_ подтолкнул этого парня к его счастью…

\- Ты бы решился?- ты вздрагиваешь от неожиданности, Дэймон умеет двигаться бесшумно. Смотрит так, будто читает твои мысли…

\- А ты?..

И последнее, что ты успеваешь подумать, когда он припечатывает тебя к стене и выдыхает «Да» прямо тебе в губы, что может быть ты ошибся, и это _он_ подтолкнул тебя…


End file.
